New encounters
by doubled-heroes
Summary: spencer is the new girl ashley makes friends with her but also has a crush who will make the first move///p.s this is my first fanfic so if u tell mii u lyke it i will write the next chapters
1. Chapter 1: the first meeting

CHAPTER 1 : The first meeting

It was the first day of school after the summer break and that's when I saw her the most beautiful girl I have ever seen, shiny blonde hair, beautiful blue eyes, and the most beautiful body ever.

Let me introduce myself my name is Ashley Davies and I have fallen in love.

I saw her struggling trying to find her classes on the stupid school map "ugh this stupid map doesn't help" I heard her say from afar

as usual I am skipping class so I go over and try to help "hi you need help"

"yes please I have no clue where I am" she said with the most beautiful voice I have ever heard.

"yea those maps are useless when you don't know where you are" she laughed and I almost melted.

"yea , hi I'm Spencer Carlin" she said giving me a firm handshake

"Ashley Davies" I said trying not to melt from her angelic smile

"well here it is thank you so much Ashley if it weren't for u I would be still stuck at my locker"

"no problem"

"hey will I see you around" she said blushing a little but still noticeable

" yea, here's my number in case you get lost again" we both laughed as I walked off and the rest of the day went on and I couldn't stop thinking about Spencer.

The next day I go to school hoping to run into my bonde beauty again, my thoughts about Spencer distracted me and I bumped into someone

" oh sorry I didn't mean to—" and I was cut off by the sight of her, my blonde beauty

" oh hey Ashley"she said, I can't believe she remembered my name

"oh hey it's Spencer right" of course it's spencer but I didn't want to sound to desperate

" yea , well I am sorry for bumping into you, I'd better be going"

" ok and before you go would you like to sit with me and my little possie at lunch today" I figured it was a way to get to know her better

" sure see you at lunch" she smiled and turned to walk to her next class

It's lunchtime now and I see spencer I wave to get her attention to come sit with us, and I guess you're wondering who "us" is well it's me of course, my sister Kyla, her boyfriend and my ex/bestfriend Aiden, and Chelsea

'"hey Spencer let me introduce to my little gang of misfits"

"hey we aren't misfits" Kyla says smirking a little

" well anyway this is my annoying little sister kyla" she sticks out her tongue and says hi politely "aiden her latest victim" he shakes her hand but doesn't say anything " last but certainly not least chelsea the brains of the group" chelsea smiles and says hi

" well now that's everyones acquainted can I finish eating my food" aiden says

" Be polite aiden we have a guest" Kyla says

" sorry baby im just sooo hungry" Aiden says

"well don't let me stop you" Spencer says playfully, looks like she's a part of us now, I like that idea

And that being said aiden starts pigging out, I tell spencer to take a seat next to me and chelsea

" so Spencer how did you and my sister meet" kyla says with a smirk on her face pointed towards me, I shoot a death look at her and she gets rid of the smirk

" well she helped me find my classes on the first day, my brothers wanted to help but I didn't want them to babysit me all day" she says

"oh you have brothers where did you all come from" chelsea says very interested in the subject

" yea I have two clay and glen, clay is adopted but I love him more than my real brother" we all laugh including aiden who has a mouth full of food "yea and we're from Ohio" she finishes with

" hold on do you mean glen carlin" aiden says surprised

" Yea have you two met" spencer says kind of confused

"yea he tried out for my basketball team , your brothers a real ass you know that" aiden says kinda ignorantly

"Aiden!!!" kyla says surprised

" it's ok kyla my brother is a ass I don't blame aiden for pointing out the obvious" everyone laughed once more and then an awkward silence ran upon us

"sooo I'm having a sleepover this weekend do you girls want to come" chelsea says to break the awkward silence, thank god for her

" sure I have nothing else to do" says kyla

'"oh yea I'm in" I say looking at spencer waiting on her answer

"uhmm… sure my mom won't mind"

I couldn't help but stare into the blue eyes while every word came out her mouth, this did not go unnoticed by my sister

" so ashley are you going to wipe that drool off or will I have to" she said laughing, I blushed hard and turned my head so spencer wouldn't notice, didn't work so well and she giggled I gave kyla that im going to kill you look

"Spencer I can't find my keys do you have them"I hear a voice come from behind it was a handsome black boy who dressed fresh and seemed to catch chelsea's eye

" oh yea here you go" she said reaching into her pocket and tossing him some keys , obivously chelsea caught his eye too

" o where are my manners everyone this is my brother clay, clay this is aiden, kyla, ashley, and chelsea" spencer said nice and politely

" o hello everyone" he said never taking his eyes off of chelsea, chelsea blushed and clay walked away

"so that was your brother, kinda hot" kyla said making chelsea blush even more

"hey im the only one who should be hot to you" aiden said playfully

"well all I know is that he is cute" chelsea says

" ooooo looks like someone has a crush" I tease as chelsea blushes even more

Well while we were all talking we hear a voice come from nowhere

" Spencer we have to go, come on"

" oh and that's my ass of a brother glen" everyone checks their watch and we realize we have spent the whole day at that lunch table, well wasn't like I was going to class anyway

"ok guys I will see you tomorrow" she gets up and leaves , I never thought I would say this but I can't wait for school tomorrow


	2. Chapter 2: what's happening to me

**A/N**: Sorry for the delay had a lot of school work and the stupid teacher wouldn't let me write in class, well anyway here's the second chapter hope you like it

**Disclaimer**: I do not own south of nowhere or the characters

Memories or daydreams/ dreams are in _italics_

**Ashley's POV**

As soon as I got home all I would think about was Spencer's blue eye's she has eyes of the bluest shiniest oceans I have ever seen and……wait what am I talking about pull yourself together Ashley, I have never been this kookoo crazy over a girl maybe I just need to go to sleep and clear my head

" _hey Ashley" Spencer said and kissed me on the lips_

"_hey beautiful miss me" I said pulling off in my car as Spencer got in_

" _well of course I did how could I not miss you" Spencer said tilting her head just slightly_

"_Awwww well aren't you sweet" I said about to kiss Spencer one more time_

_Beep beep beep beep beep_

Ugh stupid alarm, well I guess sleeping isn't going to help me in this situation I'm in ok I have to be cool today I have a reputation to uphold I can do this, I hope…I jumped out of bed and took a nice long shower before school today….when I was finished I put on some clothes and waited for my sister to finish getting ready she takes forever…and if you're wondering we do live alone I mean my mom comes home about once a year but other than that we live in a mansion by ourselves but we are doing better than when my mother was here so I'm not complaining

"ugh Kyla are you ready yet" I say getting a little frustrated

"Yea" she said showing up in front of my door

"well let's go then"

It was silent on the way to school until Kyla started asking question curse her curiosity

"so Ash what's the deal with Spencer you never got like that around any of the million girls you've dated" Kyla said putting on her best serious face possible

"for your information it wasn't a million girls and I don't know what you're talking about Spencer is no different from any other girl I've dated" I said trying to cover up the fact that that was a huge lie but to tell you the truth I have no idea what's making me act this way

"sure of course, ima get the truth out of you one way or another" Kyla said giving me a little smirk

"ok get out runt we're here" I said gladly because it was the end of Kyla's little investigation as I called it

"let the day begin" I thought as me and Kyla walked up to the school

**Spencer's POV**

I don't know why but I woke up this morning thinking of Ashley it's weird because I only knew her for one day and I'm already thinking about this girl, I mean I don't think I'm into girls…no, no I know I'm not into girls ugh ok now's not the time to be thinking about this I have to get to class before the bell rings

"hey Spencer wait up" I heard Chelsea yell before finally catching up with me

"O hey Chelsea wazzup" I say noticing she wants to tell me something

" yea….uhmmm….I was just wondering if you could uhmmm…..tell your brother that I would like to hang out sometime" Chelsea said trying to get the words to come easily out of her mouth

" Sure Chelsea I'm positive he'll love that" I say as calmly as possible to ease her nerves a bit

" ok thanks….so are you still on for the big sleepover this weekend" she asks calmer than she was before

" O yes definitely my mom approved after an entire day of shopping with her but I will be there" I said relieved that she doesn't have to stay at home with my family this weekend

"ok great see you later Spence" She yelled running to get to her class

I got in class just as the bell rang and the only seat left was next to Ashley who I was surprised to see in class, as I sat down throughout the whole class period I caught Ashley glancing at me then blushing I don't know why but I blushed every time to what is going on

**Ashley's POV**

Well I was in class surprising I know and Spencer came as soon as the bell rang and just my luck the seat next to me was the only one not occupied perfect just what I need first time I come to class I have a distraction well anyway I think she caught me looking at her damn I should've been more careful

"Yo Ashley I need your help" I heard Aiden call from across the quad

"What is it now Aiden you and Kyla having lovey dovey problems"

"what no it's our anniversary tomorrow and I have no clue what to do for Kyla you're her sister so helppp"

"well that's half sister and all I know is that Kyla loves you and anything you do will please her"

"thanks ash you always know what to say"

"No problem Aid anytime"

Aiden walked away and now I see Kyla running towards me almost out of breath

"Ash….can….you….help…please" Kyla managed to breathe out when she caught up with me

" what do you want Kyla can't you see I'm busy not being bothered"

"sorry ash I just need to talk to you about me and Aiden's anniversary tomorrow"

"Let me guess you want to know what to do for your little boyfriend"

"yes how did you know" Kyla said a little sarcastically I must add

"O just a wild guess" I said smirking at her lightly

"well anyway what am I supposed to do I have no clue" She said seeking desperate answers

"Kyla all I know is that you should just wait to see what Aiden does first and probably get him a gift" I said hoping my answer was good enough so she wouldn't leave me alone

"thanks ash you always know what to say" Kyla said a little more cool calm and collected

Well now that that is over I think I'm going to go to the last class of the day I can't believe what this girl has me doing ugh

Ok the next couple of days went by really slow it was always me shooting glances at Spencer and her catching me it was something I needed to snap out of but I just don't know if I can…well anyway today is Chelsea's sleepover today it's Friday and I am nervous I know what I'm nervous about I just don't know why

"hey ash you ready for the sleepover today" I heard Kyla say walking up to me at my locker

"uh yea sure all for it" I say trying to put on the best calm face I can at the moment

" ok well I will see you later I have to go find Spencer" she says about to walk away when I grabbed her arm and I couldn't help but ask

"wait why are looking for Spencer?" I ask

"well I have to see if she has the notes from history class, do I detect a hint of jealousy in your voice ash" she says giving me a slight sarcastic smirk

"uh…..no why would you say that" I say trying to sound as serious as possible

"uhmm….I don't know maybe because you have this manor crush on her" she said frustrating me a lot

"NO I DO NOT!!" I say almost yelling at her

"ok..ok don't bite my head off" she says obviously feeling I was overreacting I mean can you blame her

" well I'll see you later ash hopefully you will be sane by then" she said walking down the hall

Wow I can't believe how defensive I just got this girl has a power over me I'm not sure she doesn't know about, hell I don't even know if I know what this is about ugh this is going to be a long and difficult weekend I can tell

Well that's it for this chapter tell me what you think and I will write chapter three about what happens at the sleepover

p.s. the next one might have songs in it I don't know


End file.
